Unheard Secrets
by PoeticProphetess
Summary: Lightning/Serah About Lightning and Serah's forbidden feelings for each other and how both of them eventually comes to terms with those feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sweat dripped - no, _poured_ - from Lightning Farron's exhausted body as she swung her blade with all the energy she could muster at the beat-up practice dummy firmly placed in the corner of the room. Daily training is an essential part of being part of the Guardian Corps, and Lightning took her rank as Sergeant very seriously. The tireless hours spent training in her personal dojo was evident from the hardness of Lightning's body - every muscle on her body was toned to perfection - not to a point where it was no longer feminine, but something akin to the paintings of goddesses borne from myths. Lightning felt her muscles burn as she continued her personal regimen she had devised to challenge her rapidly increasing strength and ability. This particular training session gave Lightning a chance to release all the pent up aggression she had bottled up for so long. Thoughts - so twisted and sick had been plaguing her more frequently than usual, and it was killing her. Lightning's thoughts continued to buzz relentlessly in her mind as she tried desperately to shake them off. Lightning's breath grew erratic as thoughts of Serah crept back into her thoughts like a disease she couldn't be cured of. Lightning struck her blade in frustration at the wooden dummy she practiced on. Serah, her baby sister, smiling warmly at her. Another powerful strike at the dummy, and a disgusted groan emitted from Lightning's dry lips. Serah, so beautiful and innocent. Lightning loved her…deeply…more than… "STOP!" Lightning screamed at the top of her lungs as she raised the glinting blade above her head to strike a devastating blow at the wooden dummy with no face - no mind to judge her. The dummy split into pieces and fell onto the floor of the dojo with a muted thud. Lightning's arms drooped to her sides as she released a shaky breath she had been holding. She sighed and sunk to the floor as she stared at the broken wooden figure, now just a pile of wood. She hugged her knees tightly to her chest and sunk into deep thought. Once again, Serah's face appeared in her mind and refused to leave.

Serah had heard a thud coming from the dojo Lightning was training in as she walked past the door onwards to her room. Serah immediately stopped in her tracks and immediately felt concern befall her heart. She quickly walked towards the door to the dojo's entrance and pressed an ear to the lacquered wood, but heard no other sounds. Serah felt her heart beat - frightened that Lightning may have hurt herself in one of her strenuous training sessions. Without hesitation, Serah barged into the dojo and felt her heart drop as soon as she spotted Lightning sitting idly on the floor. "Claire!" Serah shouted worriedly as she ran towards Lightning.

Lightning turned around and was paralyzed with surprise that Serah had entered the dojo she had agreed to never disturb her in. "Wha-" Lightning half finished before Serah threw her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Claire, are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Do you need me to call for help?" Serah spurted out question after question as she held onto Lightning while surveying her for any evident injuries on her body.

Lightning was taken aback by Serah's sudden entrance and found it hard to respond quickly as Serah's warm body enveloped her own exhausted one. Her mind was hazed over as Serah's sweetly clean scent took over all her senses.

Serah took Lightning's face into her hands to lift her head up in order to get a close look into her eyes. She peered into them and asked, "Claire? Claire, you're okay, right?"

Lightning finally snapped out of her wistful thoughts and nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," she said and got up to brush herself off.

Serah had reluctantly let go of Lightning as she picked herself off from the floor. "You had me worried. I thought you hurt yourself."

"Why would you think that?" Lightning asked, and picked up her blade.

"I heard a loud thud coming from the dojo - what was it then?" Serah said, and looked around until she spotted the remains of the wooden practice dummy. "What happened to it?"

"I hit it of course," Lightning smartly quipped.

"I know that," Serah rebutted, "but why'd you have to hit it so hard until it's nothing but pieces?"

"What's with the third degree?" Lightning was becoming increasingly frustrated as she ran a hand through her tousled, strawberry-blonde hair. "So I broke it - it's no big deal. I'll get another one."

Serah looked on at Lightning with concern. "Is there something you want to talk about, Claire? You know, you can talk to me about anything."

Lightning sighed and forced a small smile on her face. "No, I'm fine Serah, but thank you for being concerned for me - it's sweet." A lie, Lightning knew it was, she was not fine, but she couldn't bear the thought of ever telling Serah how she truly felt. The thought alone made her shudder.

Serah smiled sweetly and gave Lightning a quick hug. "It's my job to worry about you - I am your sister after all."

Lightning felt herself blush as Serah pressed her petite body against her own. Her heart felt as if it would implode at the utter love she felt for the girl before her. Her arms wanted nothing more than to hold her and to never let her go, but her conscience reprimanded her and so she didn't. Lightning only stood limp with her arms at her side as Serah held onto her. It felt like a century before Serah released her so Lightning could finally make her escape from the room. Every touch and every second Serah gave her only made Lighting's forbidden thoughts for her grow stronger and Lightning could not stand it any longer. Without another word, Lightning quickly walked past Serah and out of the dojo in a hurry - running from the truth in which she knew haunted her every thought, dream, and moment of her life.

Serah stood on the spot and looked on as Lightning hurried out of the room. Serah's heart filled with grief as she wondered if Lightning could ever love her more than a sister, but this secret, she'll never know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Lightning tossed and turned on her bed, trying miserably to obtain a moment of peace - of obscure nothingness - a moment where Serah's face didn't haunt her every waking moment. Lightning shifted into a fetal position and then returned to laying flat on her back to stare at the blank ceiling overhead. She let out a sigh and lay an arm over her eyes as she pondered over the day's events. She still couldn't believe she brushed Serah aside so coldly back in the dojo. Why had she pushed her away - Serah, the girl she loved more than anything else in the world. Lightning knew the reason why, but refused to confront the truth. She looked over at the clock sitting beside her on the nightstand and saw that it was already two o' clock in the morning. These days, she never could get much sleep.

Serah stared at the empty side of her bed and longed for company to keep her warm throughout the night. It wasn't Snow she desired to hold - it was somebody else. Somebody she's loved her whole life. "Claire…" Serah sighed, wistfully and hugged a pillow close to her chest. She imagined the pillow was her beloved sister and felt her heart flutter with want and need. Serah gasped and opened her eyes, exiting her fantasy of her own flesh and blood. _It can't be… _her mind echoed her disbelief at her own strange desire. Serah turned over onto her side and saw her clock's big red numbers read two o' clock. _Claire must be asleep by now_, she thought to herself and tried in vain to get some sleep.

Serah awoke to the urgent buzzing of her phone as the lights on the device flashed in colors of red, pink, and blue. Serah lazily reached out for her phone and quickly checked the caller ID - it was Snow. "Hello?" Serah said, still half-asleep - she had barely got any sleep last night.

Snow's chipper voice boomed from the other end of the line, giving Serah a bit of a headache. "Serah, baby!" he greeted enthusiastically. "Hope you got a good night's sleep!" he exclaimed.

Serah didn't want to bother telling Snow that she _hadn't_ had a good night's rest, so she lied. "Yes, I did, Snow. Thank you for asking."

"That's good, baby. Listen," Snow said in a slightly rushed voice. "I really want to take you out today."

"Where to?" Serah asked, pretending to be interested, but she really wasn't in the mood to spend an entire day with Snow. She just wanted to stay home and spend some time with…

Snow interrupted her thoughts. "Let's go to Bodhum beach - you love that beach. We'll have a picnic and watch the sun set - It'll be so romantic," Snow's voice started to become sentimental and that made Serah feel guilty because she was not feeling the same way.

"Okay, Snow," Serah replied. "I'll see you soon then?"

"You got it, baby! See ya! Love ya!" Snow said proudly.

"Loveyoutoo," Serah mumbled quickly and hung up the phone. She really did not know what had gotten over her lately. Usually, she'd be so excited to hang out with Snow, now, she felt like she was obligated to. With a sigh, Serah pushed herself off from the warm and comfortable bed to head towards the bathroom. As she walked down the hallway, she bumped into Lightning on her way towards the kitchen.

Lightning froze in mid-stride as she saw an adorably tired Serah running a hand through her bed-head hair of strawberry-blonde locks. She felt a blush creep up from her neck towards her cheeks at the endearing sight.

Serah stopped too as she spotted Lightning staring at her as if she was lost in thought. Serah wanted nothing more than to read her mind to know what she was thinking. Serah put on a smile and said, "Good morning, Claire. Are you getting ready to go to work?"

Lightning gulped and replied, "I don't have work today - I got a day off."

"Oh," Serah lamely replied, not sure what else to say amidst the awkward tension in the air that had never been between the two of them before.

Lightning spotted Serah holding a change of clothes in her arms and asked, "Are you getting ready to go somewhere?"

Serah was reluctant to respond, "Snow called and said he wanted to take me out today, so he'll be over to pick me up soon."

Lightning felt a stab of pain shoot through her heart at the mention of Snow. "Oh… hope you have fun then," Lightning quickly said, and walked past Serah towards the stairs.

Serah instantly turned around to see Lightning walking - almost running - away from her. Serah couldn't take Lightning's enigmatic personality anymore, so she ran after her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

Lightning felt a warm, soft hand grab firmly on her right arm and turned around to see Serah looking back at her with a determined expression on her face. Lightning could hear her heart beat so hard and fast - it was throbbing in her ears. "Serah, wha-" Lightning whispered in surprise as Serah moved in closer until their noses almost touched.

Serah didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. She was only an inch or two away from kissing her own sister. Her head was dizzy with want as she locked her eyes with Lightning's own strikingly blue ones. She was on auto-pilot and nothing was going to stop her from reaching her forbidden destination.

Lightning's eyes opened wide in surprise as she stared dumbfounded at her baby sister trying to kiss her. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Lightning couldn't think straight as her senses took over any logical reasoning. Serah's firm body pressed against her as their breath mingled with each other in a haze of lust. This moment was everything Lightning had ever dreamed of - the moment she thought could never be.

Just as Serah was about to press her lips against Lightning's, a loud _ring ring _rang throughout the house. Lightning and Serah sprang apart from each other in surprise as neither one of them looked each other in the eyes. Another _ring ring _caused Serah to walk away first to greet the guest outside the door, which she knew was inevitably Snow.

Lightning stood frozen in one spot as she processed the bizarre moment that passed between her and Serah. Something strange was happening amongst them and Lightning didn't really know where it would take them, but she knew she was liking it already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serah opened the door to reveal an enthusiastic Snow. "Serah!" he shouted with glee as he picked her easily off her feet to swing her around in an embrace. Serah's breath was taken away as Snow manhandled her like a rag doll - he was being too rough with her, something she was starting to find annoying instead of endearing. Snow placed Serah back onto solid ground and looked her over. "You're not dressed yet, babe?" he asked, and welcomed himself into the house. "Do you want me to wait until you finish?" he said sweetly, as he plopped down onto the cream colored sofa in the middle of the living room.

Serah stood in one spot and stared at Snow as if he was a stranger. Her head was still cloudy and confused about what she had attempted to do a moment before Snow arrived.

Snow laid his arms across the couch and turned to look over at Serah. "Serah?" he called out to her. Serah still didn't respond - she was too lost in her own thoughts. "Yoohoo, are you there Serah," Snow beckoned, as he walked back over to where she stood to wave a gloved hand over her face. "Or are you lost in your thoughts again?"

Serah felt the slight breeze from Snow's gesture and blinked back to reality. "Huh, what?" she said dumbly, as Snow towered above her with a quizzical look on his boyish face.

"You okay, baby?" Snow said in a more serious tone and looked over her with concern.

"I-I'm fine," Serah lied. "I'll go get dressed now, okay." Without another word, Serah quickly trotted back up the stairs and out of Snow's sight.

Snow looked at Serah running up the stairs and shrugged his shoulders as he sat back on the couch to wait.

Serah slowed down as soon as she reached the top of the steps and leaned against the hallway wall and closed her eyes. She felt as if she was about to have a panic attack as her breathing became ragged and her heart felt like it was literally thumping out of her chest. "Calm down, Serah," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she felt as if she was a fish out of water - as if she was in another reality. Suddenly, nothing made sense anymore.

She continued to walk down the hallway until Lightning popped out of her room. Serah immediately froze in place and flinched.

Lightning had a small smile on her face as she approached closer towards Serah.

"Hey Serah," Lightning said, a bit more chipper than she wanted it to come out. Serah looked at Lightning in stunned silence. Lightning fidgeted awkwardly with strands of her pink-tinted hair. "Y-you getting ready to go out with Snow?" _Stupid! _Lightning scolded herself. _Of course she's going out with Snow! Did you really need to ask such a redundant question!_

Serah only nodded and said, "Mmhm." There was that awkward tension in the air again - Serah was getting sick and tired of it.

Lightning felt as if she was going to puke - she had never felt so nervous in her life, and around her own sister too! _This is ridiculous! _Lightning thought to herself. Just when Lightning was about to run away again, Serah unexpectedly flung her arms around Lightning's neck and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Lightning backpedaled and slammed her back against the wall. "Ouch!" she mumbled in pain against Serah's lips. Serah released her hold on Lightning and backed away.

"I'm sorry, Claire!" Serah said in a panicked voice and searched her for any injuries.

Lightning rubbed at her sore back, but waved her hand dismissively. "It's okay, Serah. I'm fine," she assured her.

Serah looked guilty as she too rubbed at Lightning's back to soothe the pain. "I-I didn't mean to be so rough…" Serah said apologetically and looked down at the floor - embarrassed at what she just did.

Lightning smiled and lifted Serah's face up to look at her, "No need to apologize," Lightning said sweetly as she moved in to give Serah a more proper kiss.

Serah looked at Lightning's pink and supple lips and readied herself for their first _real_ kiss. Her knees were trembling as she anticipated the pure ecstasy that was soon to take over her entire body.

Lightning pressed her lips against Serah's softly and gently and held her face in her hands.

Serah felt her heart well up with joy as she wrapped her arms around Lightning to deepen the kiss. Lightning tasted like everything she dreamed she would taste like - sweet and addicting - a taste made especially to satisfy her every craving.

They were lost in their own little dream world where nothing else mattered. Pain and sadness did not exist in the little fantasy they shared together - only love and joy was prevalent amongst them, and Lightning was certainly feeling both. Lightning had to resist the urge to pinch herself - still not believing what was happening was not entirely real, but it was. Whether it was wrong or right, Lightning knew it was what made her happy, and that was all that mattered.

Serah tightened her embrace on Lightning, wanting to feel even closer to her as she continued to taste the deliciousness of Lightning's mouth. She was so lost in their kiss she had completely forgotten that Snow was still waiting for her downstairs. _Wait, Snow! _Serah reminded herself as she opened her eyes back up, but it was too late - Snow was already tromping up the stairs calling out for her.

"Serah, baby, are you done yet?" Snow turned the corner and saw Lightning and Serah with their lips still locked together. He stopped moving and stared in disbelief at the scene before him.

Serah immediately pulled herself apart from Lightning and backed away from her with her eyes downcast to the floor.

Lightning hadn't realized what was happening until she spotted Snow staring at them with his mouth hung open in utter shock.

_Oh, great, _Lightning thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Oh great, _Lightning glumly thought, as Snow's hulking figure blocked the entire hallway with his arms hanging dejectedly at his sides. His crystal blue eyes were misted over with an oncoming flow of tears as he continued to stare fixated at Lightning and Serah from the kiss he had just seen them share. Lightning crossed her arms over her torso and looked over at Serah - she could blatantly see the full-fledged fear plastered all over Serah's pretty face.

Serah felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Snow's pained expression etched all over his usually cheery face. She placed her folded hands against her chest to try and calm her erratic heart beat. Serah wasn't sure what a panic attack felt like, but she was pretty sure it was something close to how she was feeling at the moment. She felt a strong urge to hide behind Lightning, but stopped herself from being so weak. This was her problem and she was the one who had to fix her own mistakes.

Lightning's instincts to protect her little sister overtook her as she felt her legs automatically wanting to step in front of Serah, but before she could do so, Serah had surprisingly walked up to Snow first in a determined fashion. Lightning was taken aback at Serah's boldness - she had never seen her sister handle a difficult situation such as this on her own, without her sister's help.

Snow's sad eyes followed Serah as she took the few steps towards him. His lips were quivering as he opened and closed them slightly as if he wanted to say something, but had no will to. Serah's head was bowed down as she made his way towards him. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and smiled sadly. "Snow," she whispered gently as he only stared down at her in silence. "Please believe me when I say, I never wanted you to find out this way."

Snow remained silent, but his eyes remained expressive -signifying that he was listening.

Serah reached her arms behind her neck to unclasp the pendant Snow had given to her when he proposed to her. She was caught up in the romantic moment of Bodhum's fireworks display and Snow's utter devotion to her. Deep down, Serah knew she never had the intention of marrying Snow - even if she did love him, but in a way that would never compare to the love she harbored for Lightning.

She gingerly took one of his gloved hands to place the necklace onto his palm. Snow's palm was quavering as she held his hand. Serah felt her heart break for the man she had fooled herself in believing she was in love with. She never meant to make Snow a pawn in her world of taboo love - it just happened. Serah only wished she had realized it sooner so she could have spared Snow the pain he was feeling right now. Serah took Snow's hands and enclosed them down over the pendant. She held his hand for a moment longer and then let it go.

Snow let his hand drop like deadweight - sapped of energy and any emotion from what Serah was doing to him.

"I'm sorry Snow, but I can't keep this pendant - it wouldn't be right," Serah said truthfully, trying her best to keep her voice from shaking.

Snow slowly opened his hand back up to stare down at the necklace he had carefully picked out, for what he thought, would be his future wife. His mind was racing as his eyes remained locked on the hypnotic spiral design of the pendant. Serah was no longer his, and it crushed him harder than anything ever crushed him before in his entire life.

"Snow," Serah said. "Please, say something," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to give you up…" Snow said softly.

Serah couldn't quite hear him, but Lightning had heard his words perfectly - she was listening to the conversation intently on the side. "What did you say, Snow?" Serah questioned.

Snow's eyes were alit with determination and fire. "I'm not going to give you up! Never!" he roared with passion.

Serah took a step back from the harsh tone in Snow's voice. "B-but…" was all Serah could mumble before Lightning decided enough was enough.

Lightning covered Serah in a defensive stance and glared at the much taller Snow to show she wasn't afraid of his massive stature. "Snow," Lightning said as gently as her nerves could offer her. "I know this may come off as a complete and utter shock to you, but please, don't push this any farther than it has to go."

Serah put a her shaky hands on top of Lightning's shoulder as she cowered behind her - she knew she was once again letting Lightning handle her problems, and she hated herself for that.

Snow looked Lightning square in the eye and scoffed. "I can't believe you, Lightning. I thought you gave us your blessing. Now, you go and do something like this?" He had his fists balled up - clearly trying his best to hold back his anger.

Lightning pressed her lips tightly together and thought of a way to justify her actions, but she shouldn't have to justify something that felt so right, should she?

"I love her…" Lightning stated, with such emotion, it brought tears to Serah's eyes.

Snow didn't seem affected by Lightning's profession. "I can't let her go that easily," Snow rebutted. "_I_ love her too much to do so."

Lightning was becoming increasingly angry at Snow's stubborn refusal to let Serah go. "She's already made her decision Snow, you should respect that," Lightning said bitingly - as if goading Snow to challenge her.

Snow pulled back from the insulting tone of Lighting's voice and looked as if he was about to take a swing at her, before Serah stepped forth in front of Lightning.

"Lightning. Snow. Please, stop this," Serah begged as she stood between the two of them. "Please, I don't want you two to fight."

Snow and Lightning both huffed and mirrored each other's gestures by crossing their arms like disobedient children. Neither one of them looked at each other.

Serah felt like things were spiraling out of control. She had to figure out a way to resolve things, quickly.

"Snow, why can't you just let me go?" Serah asked him bluntly.

Snow's eyes reflected sadness as he spoke. "Isn't it obvious? Because I love you."

"So do I." Lightning interjected - becoming territorial over her love for Serah.

"Who asked you?" Snow fired back, and they both got into a combative stance.

"Stop!" Serah shouted. She had enough of this childish quarrel. "Until we can all talk like adults, I'm not going to deal with this!" Serah walked past Lightning agitatedly to her room and slammed it shut behind her.

Only Lightning and Snow was left standing in the hallway. "Look at what you did, you big oaf," Lightning murmured.

"Wha-? Me?" Snow cried out incredulously. "It's because of you this all started!"

"I can't help it if she chose me over you." Lightning said, causing Snow to lash out at her with a heavy-handed swing of his massive fist.

With her cat-like reflexes, Lightning dodged the attack and elbowed Snow in the stomach, causing him to double over clutching at his torso.

"Wh-why y-you!" Snow gasped out in pain as he started towards Lightning, but collapsed in a heap on the floor before he could reach her.

"I didn't want it to come to this, Snow," Lightning said, somewhat apologetically as she looked down at Snow curled up on the ground.

Snow shakily lifted his head up with one eye shut tight in pain. "Well," he panted, "I'm still not going to give her up." He then passed out from the pain.

Lightning sighed and picked him up to sit him against the wall. "Then let the battle begin," Lightning said softly, as she stared at the unconscious Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Serah pressed an ear against the door to catch any words Lightning and Snow may be saying to each other, but she had only heard a loud, single thump come from the other side of the door. Serah jumped from the sudden loud sound and immediately exited her room to see what had happened.

Lightning was crouched on the floor and checking the now unconscious Snow for any permanent damage.

"What did you to him?" Serah gasped out.

Lightning hesitantly turned her gaze towards Serah and said, "Sorry, he got on my nerves."

Serah crouched down besides Lightning and checked Snow's pulse by placing two fingers on the base of his neck - it was steady, but slightly erratic. "Do you have any potions left?" Serah asked Lightning.

Lightning sighed and slowly picked herself up to search for some leftover potions she may have kept.

Serah was left alone with the unconscious Snow as she brushed his shaggy blonde hair away from his face. She was struck with a pang of guilt as she stared at the face of the man she had thought would have been her husband. Because of her, Snow was now laying passed out on their floor. _What have I got myself into? _Serah questioned herself before Lightning came back with a spare potion.

Lightning handed the potion to Serah, but Serah only stared at her with a look of sadness.

"What's the matter?" Lightning asked. "If it's because I overdid it on Snow - I really am sorry."

Serah only nodded her head no as tears started to well up in her eyes.

Lightning saw the twinkle of tears in Serah's eyes and automatically knelt down to hold her in a comforting embrace.

"Hey, what is it?" Lightning whispered into Serah's ear as she felt Serah's small body shake from attempting to hold back her tears.

"Why did it have to be you?" was all Serah could choke out.

Lightning felt her body freeze from Serah's comment. "Wh-what do you mean?" Lightning couldn't help but stutter.

"I mean, why couldn't I have just stayed in love with Snow - my life wouldn't be so hard right now." Serah looked sad as she admitted this.

Lightning felt her throat become dry at the thought of Serah running back to Snow as a possibility.

"But, suddenly," Serah said softy. "I realized that I love you more than anything, no matter how hard I've tried not to. I can't escape you, Claire."

Lightning felt herself wanting to tear up from Serah's confession and moved in to place a gentle kiss on Serah's lips as a thank-you-for-loving-me gift.

Serah felt her body relax again as she felt the verification she needed from Lightning - to know that what they were doing was not wrong if they both loved each other purely and simply.

Snow's eyes fluttered back to conscious reality as he shook his head gently to clear the haze clouding his eyes. What he first saw made him want to pass out again. Serah and Lightning were still lost in their kiss and hadn't realized Snow had regained consciousness.

"Damn it, you two!" Snow shouted, causing Lightning and Serah to tear themselves away from each other. "Can't you guys at least wait until I'm not knocked out cold in your hallway to make out?" Snow stumbled back up on his feet as Serah quickly assisted him.

Snow shrugged Serah's helping hand gently away. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he repeated - his ego more bruised than his body.

Serah and Lightning looked on as Snow struggled a few steps further.

It wasn't exactly pity that Lightning was feeling for Snow, it was more like sympathy and a bit of guilt for hurting him in the first place. She wanted to apologize to Snow properly, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

Serah had thought Snow had finally thrown in the towel and was about to leave their house and her life for good because after all, why would anybody in their right mind continue to fight for someone who clearly has rejected them.

Without warning, Snow quickly turned back around and grabbed Serah by the waist to lift her easily off the floor as if he was never even injured.

Serah felt as if there was a hole in her stomach as she was being suddenly lifted off the ground. She had no time to react.

"I'm sorry, baby," Snow said, "but I'll do anything to win back your love."

Before Lightning even had time to process what was happening before her, Snow had leapt from the top of the stairs and swiftly exited the house.

The last thing Lightning heard was the sound of Serah's voice calling Snow all sorts of obscenities which caused her to snap out of her stupor.

"Unbelievable bastard," Lightning growled and raced to the front of the house, but there was no sign of Snow and Serah anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lightning ran back and forth up and down the streets, searching for any signs of a six-foot seven guy with a petite pink-haired girl on his shoulder - she didn't think it would be too difficult to spot the two.

But despite the two's unique characteristics, Lightning couldn't spot hide nor hair of either one of them.

"Damn," Lightning cursed as she stopped to catch her breath. _How could she be so stupid? _She thought to herself. She should have predicted Snow would have pulled such a ridiculous stunt like this.

Just as Lightning was ready to walk towards Snow's house - which she doubt that he would be there, for it would be too obvious - Fang walked over from across the street.

"Hey!" she shouted to catch Lightning's attention. "What in the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Lightning responded, while continuing to walk onwards.

"Didn't you just see that?" Fang asked incredulously. "Snow had Serah on his shoulder and was sprinting down the street like a madman!"

Lightning stopped in her tracks. "Snow? You saw him?"

Fang looked as confused as anyone would be if they saw such a bizarre sight. "Care to explain?"

Lightning cast her eyes down to the pavement and shifted uncomfortably under Fang's piercing stare. "It's … kind of a long… and bizarre story," Lightning added.

Fang continued to stare at Lightning expectantly - waiting for Lightning to tell this "bizarre" story.

_**About half an hour later…**_

"WHAT?" Fang bellowed out in disbelief - her voice must have echoed throughout Bodhum city.

Lightning couldn't help but jump back from how loud Fang had yelled. "I-it couldn't be helped," Lightning justified.

Fang's eyes were wide with shock and she looked as if she was about to faint. "S-so, you and… Serah…" Fang repeated out loud to herself.

She placed a palm on her face and said, "Of course! Why didn't I see it before?"

Lightning couldn't follow Fang's reaction to things even if she tried.

"No wonder you were _so_ overprotective of her, and always whopping Snow around like a rag doll - you were jealous!" Fang concluded.

"I wouldn't say I was jealous…," Lightning pouted at the accusation, but she knew it was true.

"Ah, but you got her in the end, but now Snow's gone all proud macho-man and whisked Serah away from you," Fang summarized in her own colorful way.

"Well, yeah," was all Lightning could say.

"Well, I say, let's get her back!" Fang shouted, as she pumped a fist in the air.

Lightning stared at her blankly.

"What? Come on, I can help you," Fang said.

"But, I don't even know where Snow went…" Lightning said, feeling guilty for not being able to protect Serah.

Fang placed a comforting hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it - we'll find her."

Lightning conjured a small smile as Fang led her down the way where she last saw Snow and Serah.

"I last saw him going down to the end of this street and then he took a right, but after that I lost him," Fang pointed down at the street, but there was no sign of the two of them.

"I'll just ask around," Lightning said and walked over to an elderly lady selling beach umbrellas.

"Can I help you?" the sweet old lady asked as her eye glasses reflected off the sun's rays.

"Yes ma'am, did you possibly see a man about six-foot seven carrying a girl with pinkish hair while running down the street earlier today?" Lightning cringed at how ridiculous her question sounded.

"A man with six feet carrying an imp?" the old lady responded, clearly not hearing the question well enough.

"No, a _six-foot _seven mancarrying a girl with _pinkish_ hair - did you see them?" Lightning enunciated the words the old lady misheard.

"I'm sorry dear, but you must know that there is no such thing as a man with six feet," the lady said and smiled sweetly.

Lightning sighed and looked over at Fang for help when suddenly a silver flash of hair walked over towards them.

"Hey, Hope!" Fang greeted the shy boy as soon as she saw him. Hope nearly dropped his bag of mandarin oranges as Fang patted him enthusiastically on the back.

"Hello Hope, what are you doing here?" Lightning asked as Hope's face blushed under Lightning's gaze.

"I-I came here to grocery shop because I heard they sell the best mandarins at the stalls here," Hope replied, and offered Fang and Lightning an orange.

Fang took it and thanked him before she peeled it quickly and started devouring the fruit right before their eyes.

Lightning politely refused, causing a hurt look to appear on Hope's face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hope asked.

Fang looked at Lightning with a mouth still full of orange - not sure whether or not to answer the question for her.

"We're looking for Snow. Have you seen him?" Lightning asked, but Hope only shook his head no.

"No, sorry. Why are you two looking for him?"

Lightning wasn't sure how she was going to answer the question - she really didn't want to tell the poor boy the truth - it would be too much information for his young mind to process.

"He took something of mine…," Lightning vaguely answered.

Hope looked puzzled. "He took something of yours?" he repeated, wanting more details.

"He took Lightning's knife, yeah, that's it, " Fang interjected, much to Lightning's surprise. She gave Fang a wary look.

"Oh," Hope said, "Why would he do something like that?"

Lightning only shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms - she was sick and tired of all the questioning. She started to walk away after she simply waved her hand in a quick goodbye to Hope.

Fang gave Hope a small nod and a smile and followed Lightning.

"W-wait!" Hope yelled out with a hand outreached towards the two of them. "M-Maybe I can help?" he suggested.

Fang looked at Lightning as Lightning stared at the awkward young boy in front of her - she couldn't find it in herself to turn away from his pleading puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, why not," was all she said, and continued to walk onwards. "Just make sure you keep up."

Hope smiled widely and nodded eagerly as he ran to catch up to Lightning's side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lightning could feel her left eye starting to twitch from all the stress that was starting to eat at her. With each passing minute, Snow and Serah was getting farther away from her grasp, and that was something she refused to allow happen.

On top of the whole crazy chase she found herself in, Hope and Fang tagged along behind her- adding more unnecessary stress to the already stressful situation.

"So you see Hope," Fang said, and placed an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Lightning's _knife_ means a lot to her, that's why she's so determined to find Snow and beat him up for taking something so precious away from her," she finished matter-of-factly.

Hope's eyes blinked in confusion as he looked up at Fang smiling. "Gee, I never knew how much Lightning loved her knife. I guess I should feel honored that she actually lent it to me that one time," Hope contemplated aloud.

Lightning rolled her eyes at the white lies Fang kept feeding the boy - she wanted to yell out that it wasn't her knife Snow had taken from her - it was her beloved Serah. But Lightning really didn't feel like explaining things to Hope at the moment, so she kept her mouth shut.

The trio walked along Bodhum's beach to ask some local beach bums if they had seen any sight of Snow and Serah, but all they got were inane answers.

"Dude," a surfer boy with bleached blonde hair said in a stoned voice. "I saw Serah once…"

The three held their breath at the mention of Serah's name.

"That girl is hot!" he exclaimed, which caused Fang to hold back Lightning from beating on the guy.

The surfer boy ran away, leaving the three of them lost in the search for Serah.

"We're getting nowhere with asking these idiots," Lightning said impatiently. She leaned against a building and crossed her arms to think of a better plan.

Fang and Hope paced around to help think of their next move, but nothing came to mind.

Lightning closed her eyes and tried her best not to let the two of them see her cry. Thoughts of Serah calling for her help, made Lightning's nerves light up with determination. She refused to back down from this chase - she was going to find Serah, even if she had to search for her day and night.

Lightning thought of all the possible locations Snow may have taken Serah to. She went through a list of acquaintances associated with Snow, and that's when it came to her.

"Do you think he may have gone to NORA headquarters?" Lightning asked them as soon as the question came to her mind.

Fang paused in her tracks and grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?" she said, and placed a palm over her face. "Of course he would, all of his resistance buddies would be there to guard him."

Hope listened to the conversation between the two women and started to fear how passionate Lightning was for her knife. It seemed an all out war was about to go down just for a knife.

Fang and Lightning looked at Hope to get his opinion. "I-I think so too," he said lamely, unsure of whether or not he still wanted to be a part of the crazy predicament.

Lightning saw the apprehension on the boy's face and walked over to him to place a hand on his small shoulder. "You can go home now if you want, Hope."

Hope snapped out of his thoughts and gazed up at Lightning in awe.

"You've helped me enough. Thank you," Lightning said, secretly wishing Hope would take himself out of the equation before he found out the real reason for their search for Snow.

Hope blushed at the kind tone Lightning spoke to him - something she rarely displayed to anyone other than Serah. He felt strength come from the warmness in her voice, and that convinced him to continue on with their adventure.

"I still want to help," he said assuredly.

_Damn, _Lightning thought and gave him a conflicted small smile. "If that's what you wish," she simply said.

Fang was getting pumped up from the situation and pulled out a fancy-looking cell phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Lightning asked as Fang dialed a number on the phone.

"I'm calling Vanille," Fang said. "I've got to tell her about this - she'll definitely want to help," Fang said excitedly.

Lightning took the phone from her hands just as soon as Vanille had picked up and said, "Hello?"

"I don't want to turn this into a big spectacle!" Lightning said irritably while Fang attempted to nab her phone back.

"B-but, you'll need help if Snow has all his buddies with him," Fang stammered.

"Hello?" Vanille said again, sounding extremely confused at what she was overhearing.

"I think you're underestimating my abilities," Lightning replied to Fang's suggestion.

She was about to turn off the phone to prevent Vanille from hearing any further details when Fang suddenly blurted out, "Vanille, meet us at NORA headquarters! The thing we've been waiting to happen has happened, but Snow wouldn't back down, so now he's taken _it_ hostage and we need help getting _it _back!"

Fang was breathless when she finished yelling the whole summary of what had happened in an impressively short amount of time.

Amazingly, Vanille appeared to understand perfectly what Fang had said and what she was talking about. "Oh Maker!" Vanille gasped dramatically. "I'll be there!" she said excitedly and hung up the phone.

Lightning gave Fang an annoyed glare.

Fang shrugged her shoulders innocently. "What? What's the harm in adding one more person?"

Lightning tried her hardest to retain her calm composure. "You guys actually discuss my private life amongst each other?" she asked, referring to Fang's earlier comment on how her and Vanille have anticipated Lightning and Serah revealing their true feelings for each other.

Fang grinned unsurely. "We both knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I mean, it was pretty obvious that you… you know, love _it_… a lot." Fang said in code about Lightning's special affection towards Serah.

Hope stared in bewilderment at the two women arguing and began thinking back to the phone call with Vanille, and how excited she was in wanting to help Lightning regain her knife back. Hope secretly wondered if everyone around him had gone crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: So sorry for the long delay. I've been stuck in a rut on where to take the story next, so please be patient with my slacker-like mood these days.**

Lightning could feel some crazy fiasco was about to go down as the three of them neared NORA headquarters (Lebreau's home). She steeled herself and prepared to fight for Serah no matter what the cost. Snow will wish he had never taken Serah away from her in the first place.

Fang and Hope walked close behind Lightning with just as much fire and determination in their eyes. Hope walked with his head held high and his fists clenched - he was willing to fight with all his strength for Lightning's beloved knife. (If only the boy knew the true purpose of the upcoming battle).

Fang looked at Hope with a slight tinge of guilt at the little lies she had been telling him - if anything was to happen to Hope, it would be on her shoulders.

"Hey Hope," Fang stopped him by standing in his path. "Maybe Lightning's right. Maybe you should just head on home," she tried to convince him.

Hope blinked unsurely and looked at Lightning. Lightning only gave him a quick glance and crossed her arms impatiently - they had no time for any delay, and she was growing impatient at their frequent stops.

Hope could feel he wasn't wanted in this situation, so he opened his lips to agree, but Vanille sprang onto him from out of nowhere and interrupted him.

"I have arrived!" she exclaimed cheerily and gave Hope and Fang a big hug. She proceeded to try and hug Lightning but Lightning only sidestepped away from her attempt. Vanille placed both hands on her hips and pulled out a folded rod she uses as her weapon. She twirled around with it, with her usual vibrant smile on her face as she and Fang playfully sparred with each other.

Lightning stared on and became rapidly irritated by her followers antics and did her best to calm herself down - she had no time to deal with frivolous things. Hope was looking on as Fang put Vanille in a playful headlock, causing the smaller girl to forfeit their match.

Lightning cleared her throat loudly to get the three's attention. "Sorry to interrupt something so important," she said sarcastically, "but I'm going to go now and whether you guys can keep up or not is solely up to you." She then turned around to proceed onwards towards Serah. Every moment wasted was another moment Serah was in Snow's clutches, and that made Lightning's stomach twist in disgusted knots at the thought.

Fang, Vanille, and Hope glanced at each other and ran to catch up with Lightning. Lightning could hear running footsteps behind her getting closer and couldn't help but smile a little at how loyal her companions are, despite the cold exterior she always conveyed to them. The four of them walked determinedly together towards Snow's hideout with their weapons in hand.

Lightning could see the headquarters off in the distance and readied herself for what Snow may do. She wasn't afraid of Snow. She was afraid he may do something to hurt Serah, and if he did, he'd have hell to pay.

The group approached the front steps and looked around, but it was seemingly empty. There were a few lights on inside indicating someone was home.

"Should we knock?" Hope asked timidly.

Fang looked at him as if he was crazy. "Knock? We should ram his bloody door in that's what!" Fang fiercely said. Vanille nodded eagerly in agreement.

"That seems a bit excessive just for a knife…," Hope mumbled.

Lightning turned towards the three and said, "We're doing neither. We wait for them to come to us," she said resolutely.

"How are you sure they know we're here?" Vanille asked.

Lightning looked at one of the shadows behind the curtains move around frantically - she was sure the hulking silhouette belonged to Snow. "Trust me, they know," Lightning stated and watched Snow's shadow point to something urgently.

They didn't have to wait long before the front doors slowly creaked open. Lebreau stuck out her head and stepped out as if she was stepping into a war zone. She shut the door behind her firmly and stood before the four of them. "H-hey, you guys, what brings you here?" she said, perhaps a bit too cheerily.

"Cut the crap Lebreau! You know why we're here!" Fang yelled.

Lightning turned around to give Fang a warning stare. "I can handle this," she said through clenched teeth, shutting Fang up. "Listen," Lightning said to Lebreau who now looked somewhat afraid. "I'm really not in the mood for any more silly games. Just give me what I want and you can tell Snow I'll forget this ever happened," she said rationally.

Lebreau inhaled deeply and turned back around inside without another word. Lightning stood in her spot with Hope, Fang, and Vanille surrounding her. They waited for what felt like an eternity. Finally, the front doors creaked open again, this time Snow stepped out, but Serah wasn't with him.

It took everything Lightning had not to clock Snow's jaw as soon as she saw him, but she decided it best to wait before resorting to violence. Snow walked out taking one step at a time in a deliberately slow manner. Lightning glared at him as he approached them. Snow had a serious look on his face - a look he rarely ever showed. "I'm assuming you're here for Serah," he said to Lightning.

Hope looked on at Snow in confusion, wondering if what he had heard was correct. Lightning furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "Give. Her. Back. Snow," she emphasized each word in a warning tone.

Hope's eyes opened wide in shock. _It was true, Lightning was here for Serah, not her knife, but why would…_ Hope's thoughts trailed off as he tried to piece everything together.

Snow looked down at Lightning and frowned. "Why can't you just leave the two of us be?" Snow whispered. "Our relationship was wonderful before you had to egg her on."

Lightning pulled back her arm, ready to deal Snow a fist to the face before a familiar voice stopped her.

"Wait! Claire, don't!" Serah shouted from the front steps. She ran towards them with Lebreau and Gadot at her heels.

Lightning averted her eyes to Serah and sighed a breath of relief at the unharmed sight of her. Their eyes made contact with each other and Lightning could feel a burst of happiness fill her heart.

"W-wait, Serah!" Lebreau yelled, trying her best to catch up to Serah.

Snow stared in disbelief at the sight. "I thought I said to watch her!" he yelled at his two accomplices as Lightning and Serah embraced in joy at their reunion.

Serah kissed Lightning's cheek as Lightning kissed Serah's forehead lovingly. The familiar smell of Serah's clean and fresh scent eased Lightning out of her tense state. She couldn't stop planting small kisses on her beloved Serah - afraid to let her out of her arms ever again.

Fang and Vanille had tears in their eyes as they looked the two lovers reunion. Vanille clasped her hands together and squealed in delight as Fang and her hugged at such joy they felt for their friends. Hope stood motionless in his spot at the sight as he tried his best to process what was going on. Once he did, he whispered, "Oh…Maker…,"

Snow was growing enraged as he yelled at Lebreau and Gadot for allowing Serah to escape. "I specifically told you not to let her out of your sight!" he roared at the two.

"B-but, she said she needed to use the restroom," Lebreau explained. Snow placed a palm over his face and looked at Serah and Lightning jealously. He started to shake angrily and clenched his fists. Hope could see the rage in Snow's eyes and could see he would not let Serah go that easily. In one swift motion, Snow nabbed Lebreau's gun from her hand and aimed it at Lightning. Lightning and Serah were too distracted to see what was going on and so was Fang and Vanille. Only Hope saw Snow aim the gun at Lightning's back.

Before Hope could even think, he jumped in front of Lightning as soon as he saw Snow squeeze a finger on the trigger. All Lightning heard was a loud bang and then turned around to see Hope lying on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, been dredging through days with a lack of creativity juices flowing. Bear with me folks, I'm kicking into third gear soon. Please, enjoy! **

A momentary lapse of dreadful silence befell the group as soon as they all realized what Snow had attempted and what Hope had done to prevent it. Their eyes stared dumbfounded at the fragile boy lying still on the ground - only a slight breeze from the wind wafted through his silver hair, but he remained motionless. Lightning looked down at the ground, praying with all her might for Hope to muster up the strength to brush himself up off the dirt and smile his naïve smile once more, but he never budged.

"Ah, Hope!" Vanille cried out first, snapping everyone out of their dazed stupor. She knelt down beside him and turned him over. He was bleeding profusely on his side and appeared unconscious, but not dead. Fang rushed over to Hope's side to heal him with some potions while Vanille used her skills in magic to minimize the bleeding gunshot wound.

Lightning remained frozen in one spot with Serah clinging onto her fearfully as she stared helplessly at Fang and Vanille trying their best to heal Hope. Lightning was still trying to process what the boy she doubted throughout the entire trip had just done for her. He had saved her life. Everyone's attention then turned to Snow with the weapon still in his hands. His eyes were wild and frenzied while looking at Hope's severe injury. Even Gadot and Lebreau backed away from him up towards where Lightning and Serah stood.

Snow stood alone on one side opening and closing his mouth, unable to find any words to say. Serah's eyes locked onto him with a dangerous fire in her eyes. Snow had tried to murder Lightning, and that was the ultimate unforgivable crime he could have attempted. And now Hope was in severe condition because of him. Serah's rage was stirring and boiling inside of her with the thought of losing either Lighting or Hope. She released her grip from Lightning and stomped towards Snow with a look of murderous intent evident on her face. Lightning was still caught up in wishing for Hope's recovery to notice Serah making her way towards Snow.

Serah stood about a foot away from him and only glared up at him without saying a word. Snow looked back down at her with wide eyes and an ashamed grimace on his lips. Serah then jumped on him like a tiger mauling an antelope and started pounding on his head with all her might. "_Snow_!_ You_! _Are_!_ Going_! _To_! _Pay_! _For_! _This_!" With each word, Serah smacked him and punched him in an outlash of fury and showed no signs of letting up. Snow only took each hit without attempting to run or block any of them.

By that point, the rest of the group noticed the beating Serah was giving Snow and Lightning ran over to stop her. She grabbed Serah's waist and pulled her off of Snow, after much effort. "L-let go of me Claire!" Serah shouted, now whacking Snow with a stick she had picked up off the ground. "He tried to kill you!"

Lightning only subdued Serah by hugging her firmly from behind. "I know what he did," Lightning whispered into her ear. "But hurting him won't solve anything. His guilt will be his punishment," she said and looked at Snow crouching in a defeated manner with his face covered in cuts and bruises. His eyes were dulled and glazed over in disbelief at what he had done. Lighting was surprised at her own self-control, for she was the one who usually liked to give Snow the beating he always deserved, but the important thing at the moment was helping Hope.

Serah finally loosened her tensed body and hugged Lighting tightly and internally thanked Hope for saving her sister.

They walked over to Hope and saw that his wound was now somewhat healed, but not entirely. "We have to take him to a hospital," Lightning said and put her hands gingerly under him and lifted him up off the ground as carefully as she could. His eyes remained closed as Lightning carried him towards Gadot's vehicle parked on the side of the building. Fang jogged up to Lightning and whispered, "What about trigger happy idiot over there?" Fang asked and pointed to Snow still crouched down in the same position. Lightning gazed at him silently for a moment and then told Gadot and Lebreau to escort him to the authorities. They didn't disagree with Lightning and did what they were told.

Snow realized what Lebreau and Gadot were trying to do, but didn't fight them off as they walked him over to the other vehicle to escort him to the police station. Serah looked at Snow walking with his head hung low and locked eyes with him for a second. His eyes expressed deep remorse as he looked at her, but Serah turned her eyes from him as soon as she saw the sadness in his eyes - unable to look at him any longer.

Lightning walked over to Serah and placed her hands on her shoulders as she watched Lebreau and Gadot drive away with Snow in the back of the vehicle. Serah turned towards Lightning and looked at her with a sad smile on her face. "I almost lost you…," Serah said quietly and shakily as she grasped the sides of Lightning's arm.

Lightning kissed Serah's forehead and brushed strands of her pink hair away from her eyes. They remained in a quiet embrace as they both prayed for Hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hope was being hurriedly carted through the hospital halls with Fang and Vanille at his sides. The two were holding onto each one of his limp hands as they followed the speed of the nurses strides. Lightning and Serah walked behind the hustle and bustle as they held onto each other helplessly. The nurses and doctors rushed him into the emergency room and shut the double doors behind them - restricting access to the group. Lightning could see the chaos in the operating room through a tiny window on the door. IV tubes and needles were prodded into his flesh while the doctor prepared for an emergency surgery.

Lightning turned away and shut her eyes, wanting the nightmare to go away. Serah placed a small hand on her cheek and smoothed Lighting's stray bangs from her face. "Come, let's go sit down in the waiting room," she whispered, and encircled an arm around Lightning's waist.

Fang and Vanille were already there with worried expressions on their faces. They eventually got up to get some much needed coffee - leaving Lightning and Serah alone. Lightning's head was aching from all the stress she was feeling, and felt an urge to lash out, but she controlled her anger and frustration with the help of Serah's soothing touches. Lightning felt her emotions boiling up inside of her and felt her chest begin to constrict from the pain building up, but it stopped when Serah kissed the palm of her hand lovingly.

"Are you still blaming yourself?" Serah asked with eyes glazed over from a lack of sleep.

Lightning stared into those sleepy blue eyes, and smiled sadly. "I never should have let him follow me," she said softly.

Serah kissed Lightning's cheek and Lightning felt a hot blush creep from her neck onto her face - she wasn't used to Serah being so affectionate with her yet. "I never got to say thank you for saving me," Serah said sweetly, and nuzzled her face against the crook of Lightning's neck. "When Hope gets better, I'll thank him too," she finished assuredly, her breath tickling the flesh on Lightning's collar bone. Lightning gulped as Serah's hot breath tickled her flesh.

Lightning looked down at Serah's beautiful face as she laid her head on Lightning's shoulder with her eyes closed contently. Lightning stared at Serah and felt her heart well up with extreme adoration for the girl. She then pressed her lips on top of Serah's head and kissed it. She inhaled Serah's sweet scent and felt her body relax for the first time into her seat.

Serah opened her eyes and smiled up at Lightning lovingly with a sleepy expression on her face. Lightning felt another blush hotly burn her cheeks as she looked at the adorable sleepy look on Serah's face. Serah kissed the tip of Lightning's nose and laughed softly when Lightning flinched from the sudden kiss. She then pulled Lightning's face closer to hers and pressed their lips together in a long kiss.

Lightning felt her heart beat erratically as Serah held onto her face firmly and kissed her gently. Lightning felt her worries and stress disappear for the time being as she became lost in Serah's love. In the early morning hours, the room was quiet and only the hum of the fluorescent lights could be heard as Serah and Lightning shared a moment of intimacy.

Fang and Vanille walked along the corridor with two piping hot cups of coffees in each of their hands. Fang was walking ahead when she turned the corner and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks - spilling some of the hot coffee onto her chest. Fang quickly backed up and pressed her body against the wall. Vanille was walking right behind her and bumped into her back, nearly dropping the coffee onto her feet. "Ah! Hey! What gives?" Vanille squealed as she desperately held onto her cups.

Fang peeked a head behind the corner like a sleuth and pulled her head back quickly. She didn't say a word, but merely gestured for Vanille to look for herself. Vanille was getting frustrated with Fang's cryptic signs and peeked around the corner. She gasped loudly, but Fang cut her off by quickly wrapping a hand around her mouth - stifling the surprised noise coming from Vanille's mouth. Fang and Vanille looked at each other with wide eyes and tried their best to stifle their immature giggles.

Serah was sitting on top of Lightning and was now kissing her fervently as she grabbed the back of Lightning's head and pulled on her hair. Lightning was lost in the moment as she relished the taste of Serah's sweet mouth and the urgency in Serah's touches as her hands roamed beneath the hem of Lightning's skirt. Lightning grabbed Serah's waist and moved her hands towards her skirt and rubbed her palm against her core. "Claire," Serah panted and gyrated her hips against Lightning's hand and moved her hand to do the same to Lightning. Lightning and Serah panted breathlessly, trying their best to muffle any sounds of pleasure escaping from their throats.

Lightning kissed Serah's neck and pressed her hand harder against Serah and rubbed faster as Serah imitated her actions - both were close to their limit as they breathed erratically with their foreheads pressed against each other. Serah's brilliantly blue eyes were now glazed over with lust as she muttered, "Claire, I love you. I love you Claire," she repeated over and over again as she peaked towards her climax. Lightning tried to respond, but was too breathless as Serah nimbly moved her fingers against her clit - bringing Lightning quickly over the edge.

Their bodies shook with waves of ecstasy as they held tightly onto each other as they rode out their orgasms. Serah moaned against Lightning's neck to muffle the sounds and the vibrations of Serah moaning into her neck made Lightning nearly climax again. Her body was shaking from the aftershocks as Serah breathed heavily against her chest. Serah scraped her hand lightly against Lightning's stomach and kissed her lips softly. They pulled apart from each other and looked away after a while - embarrassed at what they had just done. Lightning rubbed the back of her head with one hand as Serah blushed adorably as she hesitantly shifted back into her own seat.

As if on cue, Fang and Vanille walked back into the room nonchalantly with the coffees. They each hand one to both Lightning and Serah as they thanked them. Lightning and Serah sipped their coffees awkwardly and stole glances at each other, but hurriedly looked away as soon as they caught each other's eyes. Fang and Vanille sat across from them and sipped their cups of coffee in the silent room and winked at each other with sly smirks on their faces as they looked at Serah and Lightning's blushing faces.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lightning turned her eyes away from the goofy smiles on Fang and Vanille's face, unable to take the awkward silence amongst them any longer. As soon as she did, she spotted the head doctor in charge of taking care of Hope walk down the hallway. His face was flushed as his short, black, hair flew up in every direction - he looked fervent as he approached the group.

The group got up off their seats as soon as they saw the doctor enter the room - expecting the worst, but hoping for the best. He gave them each a curt nod and then turned to Lightning. He gave her a relieved smile as his eyes crinkled at the sides as a sign of his old age. After what felt like centuries, but was really only a few seconds, the doctor spoke. "Hope is going to be just fine," he simply said happily as Fang and Vanille joyously hugged at each other in celebration and Serah gasped happily, knowing Hope was well. Lightning felt her heart burst with relief at the good news and shakily exhaled the breath she was holding in. Hope was going to be okay - her prayers had been answered. She asked the doctor if they could pay Hope a visit, and he said of course.

They proceeded through the hospital to Hope's room as they followed the doctor. He opened the door and held out a hand to permit them inside. Lightning was the first to enter and could see immediately that Hope was awake with a happy grin on his face.

"Light, Serah, Fang, and Vanille, you guys came to visit me?" he said softly, his voice still somewhat weak.

Fang plopped herself on the edge of Hope's hospital bed and ruffled his snowflake colored hair. "Of course, silly! You are a hero after all," Fang laughed. Vanille sat on the other side of Hope's bed and agreed, "Hope, you took a bullet for Lightning - you _are_ a hero."

Hope's face blushed slightly at the title Fang and Vanille had given him. "Nah, I'm no hero," he said almost inaudibly.

"What? Don't be silly," Serah chimed in. "Of course you're a hero - you saved Lightning," Serah said warmly as she entwined an arm around Lightning's.

Lightning still hadn't said anything and could feel everyone staring at her - waiting for her response to Hope's selfless act. She stared into Hope's quavering eyes and choked up. She said the first thing she could think of, "You really shouldn't have followed us," she said, more coldly than she intended to. As soon as she had said it, she regretted it. Everyone was taken aback by Lightning's lack of gratitude as Hope looked at her then down at the bed in shame.

Serah lightly slapped Lightning's arm. "W-what?" Lightning said, as Serah gave her a stern look that Lightning knew she only gave when she meant business.

"That's all you've got to say?" Serah asked Lightning incredulously. "You shouldn't have followed us?" She repeated Lightning's callous statement.

Lightning wasn't used to being grateful towards anyone, especially for something as big as saving her life. She struggled to find the right words to say as everyone continued to stare at her. Lightning rubbed at the back of her head and found it difficult to look up at Hope, so she stared down at the tiles of the hospital floor as she spoke. "Um, what I really meant to say was…," she hesitated and felt Serah squeeze her arm encouragingly which gave her the strength to continue. "If you weren't there…who knows what might have happened to me… so th-thank you, Hope," she mumbled and looked at Hope's face for the first time since she spoke to see a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. His eyes had become slightly watery as they were illuminated underneath the hospital's fluorescent lights.

Hope fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably and whispered, "You really don't have to thank me."

Fang and Vanille sighed and awed at the moment between Lightning and Hope as they pulled everybody into a group hug - nearly crushing Hope in the process.

Lightning couldn't help but smile at the love she felt emitting amongst the group of friends she had been fortunate enough of meeting in her life. She then felt a light peck on her cheek and turned to see Serah smiling sweetly at her. She hugged her tightly and heard her own heart beating fast against Serah's chest - Lightning knew at that moment exactly what everyone meant when they said love was the only thing you need to feel whole.

The group hug was interrupted when the news came on from the television in the corner and mentioned Snow. They all turned their attentions to the screen to see a jail photo of Snow looking disheveled and broken - his eyes bloodshot and hair looking unkempt. The reporter was a man in a blue suit with coifed brown hair. He spoke in a deep voice seemingly made for reporting the news, "Snow Villiers has been captured and now in custody as he is now awaiting trial for attempted murder in what appears to be a crime of passion in a love triangle gone horribly awry. More about the crime after this commercial break," and just like that, the handsome reporter faded out to commercial.

The room was silent as nobody could find the right words to say after hearing such grim news - their brief moment of joy now dissipated. "Y-you think Snow will be executed?" Hope timidly asked aloud after some time.

Lightning turned to him and contemplated. "I doubt it - it was only attempted murder. He didn't actually murder me," she thought out loud, but wavered in the confidence of her answer.

Serah was grasping onto her arm somewhat tightly as she asked, "But doesn't Bodhum have zero tolerance when it comes to violence?" Serah questioned, but feared the answer. Serah could never forgive Snow for trying to kill Lightning, but she wasn't sure if she wished death upon anyone.

Hope stared down at his hands and felt slight sympathy for Snow despite the fact that it was his fault he was now incapacitated in the hospital. Snow's action was irreprehensible, but Hope only wanted him to pay for his crime by doing time, not by being executed.

Fang and Vanille were quiet for once and only looked like they were both deep in thought, but most likely thinking the same thing as the rest of them - Snow deserved to be punished, but not with his life.

Lightning placed a palm on her face and thought as the group looked towards her for an answer. She detested Snow - this much could not be more true, but her nagging conscience was telling her to not stoop down to his level. Lightning knew the decision on whether or not Snow will be executed was ultimately up to the court, but she had to do something to prevent their decision from swaying to a death penalty. She removed the palm from her face and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, we'll have to go put a word in to try and help the blundering idiot," Lightning said.

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Lightning and nodded in agreement. Snow's fate rested on what everyone had to say about him in court, and Lightning sighed exhaustedly as she was starting to get tired of dealing with Snow, but she knew it was something she had to do whether she liked it or not.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lightning walked towards the entrance of the hospital's double doors as she stared outside at the orange hue of the setting sun. Her body felt weak from fatigue - both mentally and physically as each step forward seemed to bring an increasing tiredness throughout her muscles. She could hear Serah bid Hope and the others goodbye in a cheerful tone behind her as she walked onwards, but Lightning knew her too well to know she was hiding a deep sadness behind it. Lightning sighed and thought of the predicament with Snow and how things had become such a mess.

Lightning took her first step outside and breathed in the crisp evening air and exhaled slowly. Her eyes took one last look at the disappearing sun before it completely vanished as she folded her arms and pondered to herself if everything was going to ever turn out okay.

As she doubted her hopes for the future, Serah's soft voice brought her out of her state of anxiety. "Claire?" Serah's voice whispered behind her.

Lightning found herself suddenly afraid to face her - suddenly embarrassed at her own bizarre desires. Her eyes cast downward to the pavement where Serah's shadow loomed in front of her from the lights of the hospital. She could see from Serah's shadow a hesitancy to approach her as the air between them transformed into a suffocating tenseness.

Reality was becoming all too prevalent as they both realized the repercussions their relationship brought upon others closest to them. Lightning knew Serah was feeling the same as her - guilt for all the harm they have caused for the sake of their taboo love.

Lightning took a deep breath and turned to face Serah and saw an evident sadness in her blue eyes. Lightning felt her mouth part open slightly- wanting to say something, but found it difficult to come up with the right words to say. She turned her gaze to the ground and frowned.

Serah took a step forward and outstretched a hand hesitantly to touch Lightning's face. She could feel it was hot from a blush as she caressed the soft skin tenderly beneath her fingers. She was comforted by how alive the flesh felt against the palm of her hand - comforted to know Lightning was there with her.

Lightning felt Serah's warm hand touch her cheek and instinctively pressed her face against her palm and found enough courage to look her in the eyes again.

Serah smiled slightly and pulled Lightning in for a hug. Lightning's body tensed up from the sudden embrace, but softened as she felt the Serah's surprisingly strong arms envelop her. "I'm sorry," Lightning mumbled against Serah's shoulder.

"For what?" Serah asked incredulously at Lightning's sudden apology.

Lightning choked down oncoming tears and held onto Serah tightly. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this," she said sadly. "You're life was so simple before I became more than a sister to you," Lightning confessed her deepest shame.

Serah pulled back to look at Lightning with eyes full of puzzlement. "Claire," Serah said firmly, but lovingly. "My life has become _complete_ now that we've realized our love for each other."

Lightning couldn't help but let her eyes fill up with tears as she stared amazed at Serah's love for her. A tear slid down her cheek and Serah brushed a finger to wipe it away and pinched Lightning's cheek playfully afterwards. "Silly," Serah said and smiled. "That was what got you in such a gloomy mood?"

Lightning blushed and rubbed at the area where Serah pinched her. "You mean you don't regret your decision to be with me?" Lightning asked aloud to herself more than to Serah.

Serah's sweet smile and the twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes gave Lightning butterflies in her stomach. Serah wrapped her arms around Lightning's neck and kissed her softly on her cheek where she pinched her. "Never," Serah responded simply and pressed her forehead against Lightning's. "Why would you ever think such a ridiculous thing?"

Lightning found herself staring deeply into Serah's eyes and realized how strongly her love for the girl in front of her was. Her heart thrummed with excited vibrations with each touch and gaze Serah gave her. Her whole entire being found it difficult to think of a life without her. Lightning moved forward to press her lips against Serah's to kiss her gently. They parted and Serah smiled shyly at Lightning's unexpected affection. "I thought you were sad, but I guess it was all in my head," Lightning finally answered her question as she played with a loose strand of Serah's hair.

"Sad, yes, but not about us," Serah whispered.

"I don't want you to be sad about anything," Lightning responded and traced her finger lightly against Serah's collar bone. "What are you sad about?"

Serah cast her eyes downward and frowned slightly. "I'm sad about how much of a monster Snow has become… all over me." Serah unconsciously dug her nails into Lightning's shoulders as she told her the truth. "Why would he try to do such an awful thing to you Lightning, over somebody like me? After the way I treated him…," she trailed off.

Lightning was shocked at how little Serah thought of herself despite the strength she had just displayed to her.

"It's because of _me_, you almost got killed and now Snow's in jail, soon to be possibly executed because I led him on to believe I loved him," Serah mumbled one guilty thought after another. Her voice started to crack as she continued to speak. "I've caused so much trouble," she finished and sobbed softly against Lightning's chest. Lightning held onto Serah's shaking body firmly as she continued to cry.

Lightning struggled with words and which were the best to say at what times, but she said what she truly felt. "Please, don't blame yourself Serah. You can't blame yourself for somebody else's actions. What Snow did was unconditionally on his own free will. So please, Serah, don't cry over something you couldn't have any control over."

Serah's sobs ceased as she sniffled and turned her gaze up at Lightning. Lightning smiled reassuringly at Serah's unsure expression. She hugged Serah tightly and whispered," I love you Serah."

Serah closed her eyes contently and grasped onto Lightning's waist as she buried her face against Lightning's neck and said softly, "I love you too, Claire, and thank you."

It was the day of Snow's hearing and everyone who was there at the time of Snow's murder attempt on Lightning sat on the benches facing the judge. Lightning and Serah sat on the front bench along with Fang and Vanille beside them. Hope was well enough to attend and sat on the opposite end of them with Lebreau and Gadot. The judge banged his gavel once and said in a booming voice, "Court is now in session."

The room quickly fell silent as two police officers entered with Snow locked in cuffs. They ushered him to the table where a gray-haired, intelligent looking man was seated. He gave Snow a small nod and whispered something in his ear - Lightning assumed he was instructing Snow how to make himself likeable to the judge and jurors. Lightning caught sight of Snow's empty looking eyes as he turned his head slightly towards his lawyer. She had never seen Snow so lackluster and devoid of life. Something stirred inside of her, but she wasn't sure if it was pity or hate for the man that had attempted to shoot her when her back was turned.

The judge peered down at Snow and shuffled through some papers. "Snow Villiers, your case will now be presented to the court to decide whether or not you will be executed for your crime."

Lightning and Serah looked at each other with somber gazes and wondered if this would be the last time they would see Snow alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everything felt like a dream - no a nightmare - when Serah and I arrived in court. The room was cold, as cold as the stares from the defense team standing beside the hulking Snow. I squeezed Serah's hand when I felt her shiver beside me. It was the second day of Snow's trial and Serah and I decided to make an appearance. I kept a calm, unaffected expression as we walked to our seats. Everyone seemed to be boring their eyes at us - wondering to themselves if we came to either cause chaos or be calm spectators. A man with tiny-framed glasses approached me with a stereotypical meekness associated with bald, spectacled men.

"A-are you the F-farron sisters?" he asked nervously, and looked at Serah and then bashfully at me. He looked so cowardly, I was starting to doubt a prosecutor like him could ever be brilliant enough to convince the jurors to find Snow guilty. "S-sorry for my s-stutter," he said and shook both of our hands. "I-I've had it s-since I could r-remember," he finally finished after he was red in the face from struggling to put out his words. "Oh, m-my name is J-Jon Kaufman," he introduced himself and showed us to our seats at the helm of the courtroom across from where Snow sat. I was cursing nonstop mentally in my head at Fang for suggesting this lawyer to us. _He's good you guys, I swear_, she said. _Good, my foot, he's as convincing as a wet towel_, I thought cynically to myself.

I could see the same worried thoughts etched on Serah's face and we glanced at each other doubtfully. We took our seats and waited for the courtroom to settle down. I spotted Snow glance at us from the corner of his eyes, but he never looked at us directly. I stared at his profile as he looked blankly down at the table in front of him. The pitcher of water before him remained untouched as he sat as still as a statue as his defense lawyer whispered something in his ear with the same blank stare never leaving his pallid face.

Serah's breathing was erratic and anxious when I saw her chest rising and falling fast. "Hey," I whispered in her ear. "It'll be okay," I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but I detected a hint of fear in my own voice when I spoke aloud.

Serah only nodded subtly in response and we sat still staring straight ahead, as if we were the ones about to be put under trial for execution.

The mousy prosecutor went over to shake hands cordially with the lawyer of the defense team. He was a hardened-looking man with a steely gaze as sharp as his grayed military buzz cut atop his head. He only smirked cockily as the meek man bowed his head. I rolled my eyes and sighed - I was beginning to think we had no chance in hell to win this thing.

I looked at Serah sitting beside me - wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip. She rubbed and chaffed her lip until I started to see the skin break and gush blood. Serah winced and seethed as soon as she bit down too hard on the sensitive flesh. Instantly, I gently grabbed for her chin and took out my handkerchief to dab at the blood starting to clot on her lip. Serah's eyes widened and then softened when I carefully took care of the wound. She smiled slightly and whispered thank you when I was done. I only smiled back in response.

I looked over at Snow and caught him quickly turning his head away from my gaze, but there was no doubt, a look of pain on his face. When the judge arrived in his long, trailing robe, everyone became silent and held their breaths. The judge was a middle-aged man with dark-brown hair peppered with flecks of gray. He looked kind with lines crinkling the sides of his eyes, but when he spoke, it was with a booming, commanding voice. He banged his gavel once and the sound of wood against wood echoed throughout the sound-induced courtroom. Serah flinched when the gavel banged, but my hand in hers made her body calm once more.

Snow didn't seem to be affected by any of the dramatics, although the only reason why everyone was seated in the courtroom was because of him. I even thought he had slept at some point because he sat so still without any signs of movement - I don't think he was even breathing.

"Court is in session," the judge said in that deep-bass voice of his. The prosecutor immediately got up with gentile movements from his seat. He adjusted his blood-red tie and walked over to the jurors. He locked eyes with me and I saw the coldness in his eyes and in his heart, but I was unaffected. I only stared back at him with a piercing stare. He smirked and continued to walk towards the jurors. "Ladies and gentleman of the juror," he began in a suave, convincing tone of voice. "Snow Villiers is an innocent man in this botched-up 'crime' of passion," he said with a flourish and imitated quotations with his fingers as he said the word crime. "Tell me, none of you ladies and gentleman have ever felt the sting of heartbreak? Have ever felt such despair, you momentarily lose your control to act rationally?" I saw a mist of nostalgia begin to cloud the eyes of the jurors and cursed to myself. This guy was good. I had to admit it. His tactic with making the jurors feel sorry for Snow seemed to be working.

"Snow Villiers," the prosecutor continued. "Is simply a man who loved too strongly, too passionately, and made one irrational judgment that shouldn't punish him so harshly for something so human, so natural, as love." He stopped and looked at Serah and then at me. He smirked again and I felt the urge to punch him square on the face. "I mean, let's be honest here folks," he said matter-of-factly in his attention-demanding voice. I could even see the judge beginning to listen to him intently. My lawyer looked at the prosecutor with a hint of admiration and awe as he nervously fiddled with his fingers as he continued to listen. "Who wouldn't be so shocked and perturbed as Snow Villiers was at that moment, to find out the love of their life has been underhandedly stolen by the girl he loves own sister?"

At that note, the crowd began to murmur amongst themselves. I caught a few hushed whispers with traces of words such as "disgusting" and "awful" but I remained resolute and held onto Serah's hand even tighter as they jabbered amongst themselves. Our lawyer, surprisingly shot up in his seat and stuttered out in a shockingly loud voice, "O-objection! Mr. V-vane's (I find out is the prosecutor's last name) focus on the F-farron sisters r-relationship is o-only h-hearsay!" he sputters out vehemently, his cheeks splotched red from struggling with his crippling stutter. I was taken aback from the sudden fiery glow in his eyes obscured behind the man's spectacles. I started to feel a stirring of respect towards the man when I saw the unknown strength reflected on his face.

The judge banged his gavel and made Serah jump slightly again. "Mr. Kaufman is correct," the judge turned to Mr. Vane. "Do you have any solid evidence of this accusation?" Mr. Vane's thin lips curled slightly at the corners and he fiddled nonchalantly with his tie - readjusting the knot with a smug look on his face. I had never hated a man so much when I hadn't even spoken one word to the smug bastard.

"Of course your honor," he said confidently and pointed to the little television sitting on a wheeled cart in the middle of the courtroom. He removed a remote from his breast pocket. "If I may?" he inquired the judge and the judge nodded affirmatively.

With a click, the television hummed on and a tape was played. After some scrutiny, I realized the two figures on the screen was Serah and I outside the hospital the night of Hope's release. My breath caught in my throat and I nearly choked at the image on the screen. Serah's eyes widened in shock and she raised her hands over her mouth in fear. Mr. Kaufman's gaze was transfixed at the screen and I saw his body slouch in defeat as soon as he realized what it was he was watching. Mr. Vane twirled the small remote victoriously in his hand and smiled toothily - making him look positively evil. For the first time, Snow picked up his head and gazed intently at the screen with a look of anguish blatant on his face.

The screen displayed Serah and I kissing outside the entrance to the hospital - there was no doubt the kiss was far more than sisterly and I felt like wanting to disappear, to suddenly become invisible and rescue Serah along with me. The crowd behind us, really started to murmur amongst themselves - some even shouting in disgust at what they were seeing. Serah was now trembling uncontrollably beside me, and I felt helpless as I couldn't find it in myself to hold her in my arms at the moment. The judge had to bang his gavel more than once before the crowd was silenced. I forced myself to look at the jurors and I saw most of them shaking their heads at what they had seen. Only a few looked unperturbed from the tape. The majority of the crowd stared at the two of us with judgmental gleams in their eyes.

Mr. Kaufman wiped his glasses with a white cloth harder than needed and nearly cracked the lens. I felt terrible as the reality of the world's bigotry slammed onto me like a meteor. For the first time, I felt sickened and ashamed for feeling the way I do. I looked at Serah and I could see her struggling to hold back tears. I wanted nothing more than to openly comfort her, but I knew it would only enrage the crowd even further. I never imagined I could ever be the target of so much hate from the world because of something as simple and easy as love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: A bit rusty, but I promise this time there will be more to come. Thanks for reading.**

The crowd in the courtroom continued to clamor with their own comments and opinions upon discovering the relationship between Serah and I – some whispering while others yelled out obscene insults. I even heard a woman scream, "_She_ should be the one put on trial!" Her large and sausage-like index finger pointed accusatorily towards me as if I were some lowball rapist let loose. The disruption lasted for about a minute before a voice rang out louder than all the rest.

"Oi!" A woman cried out over the white noise. It was undeniably, Fang's. "Shut it! This is _Snow's_ trial! In case you all caught amnesia, _he's_ the one who attacked Lightning first! Just let the trial continue already!"

I turned around to see Fang and Vanille seated at the very back of the courtroom near the large entrance where two security guards stood. I didn't know they would come the second day in a row, and was surprised. The two male officers glared at Fang, but were smart enough not to engage in a scuffle with her.

Vanille looked nervously around, but she later wore a resolute expression on her face – a newfound strength infectious from Fang. She and Fang looked ready to back us up to the death – I respected the hell out of them for doing so openly and willingly because the crowd looked ready to pummel anyone on our side. Although, most glared menacingly in my direction, in particular, vilifying me for taking advantage of my little sister. In their own twisted, self-righteous minds, I was the predator and Serah was the prey. Snow, he was just forgotten completely once my relationship with Serah was brought to the light.

A pretty, older woman looked ready to spit in my face from across the aisle, and so did her husband beside her. "Absolutely deplorable," I heard her hiss in her husband's ear.

The husband sniffed and replied, "Your own _sister_. Monstrous."

I _wanted_ to cry, but my body no longer reacted in such a weak manner. Besides, I knew better than to let vapid words hurt me – accusations untrue no matter how many believed it or willed it so. I turned around to see Fang half-standing, looking ready to beat all the naysayers up, but Vanille held onto her arm pleadingly trying to placate the situation.

I heard a sniffle beside me and Serah's head was hanging low in shame and embarrassment. She sat tense with her arms stuck to her side as if wanting to disappear from everyone's sight. Our lawyer beside us was still wiping his rectangular glasses, thinking deeply about his next move. The plain look on his face did not make me feel safe – most likely, he knew he was defeated. Throughout all this, the video of Serah and I sharing a kiss kept looping on the television screen in front of everyone, egging on their vicious behavior.

Mr. Vane readjusted his tie and made eye contact with me. I don't know what his problem with me was, maybe it wasn't personal and I was just another victim in his long string of victories, but, oh, how I wanted to throttle his neck for playing the devil in this makeshift hell.

"Order! Order!" the Judge banged his gavel repeatedly. The arms of his robe flapping madly as he did so. The security officer stepped forward and everyone immediately hushed.

Snow looked unperturbed by it all, and I was beginning to grow annoyed at how easily it was for him to ignore all the chaos ensuing before him as if it were just another normal day. Mr. Vane sat back down beside him and placed a confident hand on Snow's shoulder. He said something to him and I tried to read his lips. It looked as if he was saying, 'We are going to win this.'

Snow didn't respond. He only looked at Mr. Vane with a blank stare and sighed tiredly.

But a sniffle brought me out of my focus and I realized Serah was trying her best not to burst out in tears. I laid a discreet hand on her knee and she turned her misty eyes towards me.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I hate being so weak," Serah softly said, and wiped a finger wearily under her eye.

I gave her a comforting smile, but was afraid to meet her gaze for too long because we were surrounded by a mob out for our necks, well, for _my_ neck mostly because apparently I had become a sick monster in their eyes.

The tension in the courtroom was thick and heavy with muddled anxiety and unbridled anger. Not only was I feeling the oppressive atmosphere, but the Judge had sensed it also and announced, "The courtroom will take a brief recess and will commence in an hour." He banged his trusty gavel once and just like that, it was a free-for-all.

I was afraid to move, to even move my eyes from their forward positon. Luckily, Fang and Vanille had come up to me and guarded me from vicious stares and basically people cracking their knuckles wanting a piece of me. Of course, I could have taken them all on, but that would only worsen the situation and my already tarnished image.

"Oi, what a shitstorm!" Was, of course, the first sentence out of Fang's mouth. I touched Serah's arm to gesture towards the door. I wanted to get out of the damn room, if even for a moment. Serah understood, and we, as a group, made our way out of the courtroom together. Fang and Vanille escorted us by standing on either side, blocking anyone from any attempted attacks or stares. One bold man called out to us as we exited, "Are we just going to let her walk out with the girl without security? She's been sexually abusing her for Maker's sake!"

I cringed at the comment. Sexually abusing? Is that man off his nut? But it wasn't just the one man. It appeared the whole crowd agreed with his statement. As I made my way down the aisle, I could feel daggers in my back – such palpable hate from total strangers who didn't even give me a chance to tell my side of the story. It was madness, but reality.

Fang shook her fist at the man whom I never looked at. "Sexual abuse? You folks are really clueless!"

Serah turned around and opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. There was no need for her to justify anything, for either of us to add fuel to a fire which should have never existed. Even if she did speak up on my behalf, they'd only twist into something ugly again and suggest I had blackmailed her to do so if ever the situation arose.

The problem had gone from bad to worse, and I could think about over and over again was how awful it would be for me to go to jail and leave Serah all alone. To think, Snow might even be set free at this rate. I desperately needed to come up with a plan, but my mind was foggy with bewilderment at how quickly my life turned into a poorly-written soap opera. Once out of earshot and prying eyes, Serah stood close to me and I embraced her in a long hug. It was wrong to feel safe to hold each other only away from others (except for Fang and Vanille) but it was what it was. "I'm sorry, Claire," Serah mumbled into the crook of my neck.

I hushed her gently. "Stop apologizing."

"But," Serah choked. "But everyone is blaming you for something we _both_ wanted. I think I wanted us to be together even more than you did." Serah clung onto me tighter as if afraid I'd be taken away from her.

"Impossible," I reply, with a small smile. "Stop worrying and please, stop crying, I'll find a way to get us out of this ridiculousness." I leaned in about to kiss her, but was stopped by images of malicious stares of disapproval flashing in my mind. I shook my head, trying to forget the awful comments said back in the courtroom. I couldn't be starting to believe all their ilk was I? No, I was no monster. I loved Serah, truly and genuinely. How could something so honest be seen in such a negative light?

But still, I paused, unable to touch my lips upon hers.

Serah closed the gap I left between us, and kissed me, softly but somewhat urgently.  
>Fang and Vanille turned away, but they spotted my hesitation and looked worried amongst themselves at what the crowd's influence might have had on me.<p>

Surely, I couldn't be so weak?

"Claire, I love you. Please, don't ever doubt that," Serah breathed, and her short, warm breaths tickled my lips.

I gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead and said, "I know," and believed it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was all simply ridiculous. My intention had been to attend the trial to possibly help Snow – to keep him from being executed. Even though he had been an irrational idiot, I didn't wish him dead. Hope had protected me from Snow's attack and with it, an immense amount of pain and anguish, but despite all of which he suffered, he did not want to see Snow's life taken away. I watched the helpless look on the young boy's face as he sat before people whispering awful things about me. Hope – and myself - hadn't expected things to take such a twisted turn.

I had become the bad guy. All because I loved, Serah. Everything was just falling apart before my very eyes.

Hope sat frozen in his seat, looking pale and sickly. There was a guilt weighing heavily upon my heart when I realized how my happiness had made so many people's lives so unhappy. Maybe it was a terribly selfish feeling to possess. Perhaps I truly am an awful person for loving Serah the way I do.

Just as doubt began to plague my mind, Serah took my hand, and squeezed it reassuringly. I turned to my side to see Serah looking back at me – trying to read my mind and the expression in my eyes.

Serah gave me one of her little crooked, sweet smiles as she mouthed silently, "I love you."

I blushed and was ashamed at how a moment ago, I was willing to let what we had go because of yet another moment of weakness. I moved my lips to profess the words I had always felt. "I love you too."

Serah smiled and laughed softly, happily, at the way her words – and my own - made my cheeks become tinged with a subdued pinkness.

Snow was peering over Mr. Vane's shoulder towards the area where Hope was seated. He stayed his gaze on Hope for a brief moment, pondering a thought I could not decipher. Immediately, Snow tore his eyes away when he could no longer stand how weak and sickly Hope looked.

There was a flash of anguish across Snow's face – a moment of regret, perhaps. When Snow's eyes forced their way onto Serah, they couldn't stay long on her either.

He was expressionless as he watched Serah stare at me with admiration. I was expecting more of an emotional response from Snow – a frown, a scowl, or the furrow of his eyebrows, but, nothing…

His eyes scanned the courtroom a little longer before they eventually fell upon me. Our eyes met and his gaze did not falter. In my own eyes, I tried not to show any animosity, but I knew they clearly expressed what I was feeling inside.

The corner of his lip twitched slightly as he stared at me with the same deadpan expression. As the Judge spoke, Snow turned forward – breaking the intense lock of our eyes as Mr. Vane proceeded to whisper strategic tips into his ear. Snow's large form shifted irritably in his seat. The clank of his handcuffs rang in my ears and jangled rhythmically like a distorted melody. Snow rolled his shoulder blades as if warming up for a race, and I felt my skin crawl uncomfortably as I watched him loll his head around in an agitated manner. I sensed something was wrong, and I had been right.

As if on cue, an ear-shattering bang erupted throughout the courtroom and invited the room into chaos. I was knocked violently back from the surprise blast. My first instinct, made me hold firmly onto Serah and shield her with my body – taking most of the flying debris on my shoulders and back. Smoke and dust filled the air in seconds as the sounds of people coughing and groaning filled my ears. I opened my eyes but was blinded by the thick haze of smoke wafting throughout the entire area.

I frantically searched and grabbed for Serah's hand, and she quickly gripped onto me. I helped pull her up and towards the light coming from the opposite end of the room as I guided her past the scurrying people. I kept an eye out for anyone in need of help, but Hope, Fang, Vanille were already assisting people by evacuating the crowd through the massive hole blown on the side of the courtroom. I spotted Mr. Kaufman offering Mr. Vane, his adversary, his shoulder as they hobbled out of the building together. In that moment, the meek and timid Mr. Kaufman had become a hero in my eyes.

"Help! Please!" I heard a voice shout from inside, and I squinted through the acrid smoke to see the Judge pinned under a large piece of fallen cement. He was scrambling to let himself loose, but to no avail.

I ran over to Fang to hand Serah trustingly over to her. "Please, make sure Serah gets out of here safely!" I instructed Fang, and charge back inside the chaos before Serah or anyone else could argue.

Back inside the burning building, I immediately coughed from stupidly breathing in a large amount of the smoke originating from the growing flames. Quickly making my way to the Judge, I slid my hands under the cement and lifted. The slab was heavy, but luckily not too much for me to be unable to free the helpless Judge. I helped him off the floor and offered him my shoulder – his right leg clearly broken.

He coughed, "Thank you, Ms. Farron! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet," I quickly replied, and struggled to find the exit through the irritating smoke causing constant tears in my eyes and brutally choking me.

Through the thick smoke, I could barely make out a large figure with blonde hair standing atop the courtroom's windowsill. He was silhouetted from the faint daylight struggling to shine through the soot-covered panels. It was undoubtedly Snow leaning against the window, free from his handcuffs, and staring at me with a quiet interest.

I stood frozen in place with the coughing and hacking Judge clinging onto me, still processing what I was seeing. I think, for a moment, Snow had been smiling. But before I knew, Snow had turned away from me to jump out of the open window to escape.

I stared a while longer at the place where Snow had stood before the Judge interrupted my thoughts, "Ms. Farron," he coughed, "We need to get out of here."

Once outside, paramedics had already arrived and were rushing to help the wounded. Once I made sure the Judge received the proper help, I immediately searched for Serah. Before I walked away, he stopped me and said, "Ms. Farron, you are _not_ a bad person. Don't listen to what people say."

I gave a little nod in understanding before the paramedics hauled him into the emergency truck and shut the back doors.

Suddenly, I felt strong, slim arms encircle my waist from behind, taking my breath away from both surprise and from the sheer force.

"Claire!" Serah cried.

I turned to see tears streaming down Serah's face as she continued to hug me fiercely.

"Claire, you're safe!" Serah exclaimed, as she nuzzled her face lovingly into my hair.

She was getting herself dirty from the soot and grim covering my entire body. "Serah, you're getting soot on you," I said, calmly, not sure what else to say.

Serah only hugged my waist tighter in a vice-like grip. Her hands were running up my back and pulling me in closer to her. I felt her body press hard against my own and I nearly forgot that I had just narrowly escaped a fire.

I hugged her back and tried not to cry from the wave of overwhelming emotions suddenly catching up with me. But before I could get too teary-eyed, Serah pounded her fists on my shoulders and said, "Idiot! You had me worried, Claire! You could have been killed!"

"I had to go back, Serah. I had to help," I explained myself, as I allowed Serah to let out her frustrations and fears through her fists.

"I know…" Serah said, and stopped hitting me. She burrowed her face against the top of my chest. Strands of hair from her bangs tickled my skin and the places where her breath touched my flesh became hot. "I'm sorry," Serah whispered, and placed her lips on the places where she had hit me. She stopped on one spot and mumbled against my skin, "You always have to be so irrational."

I felt my cheeks flush, and did not say anything as Serah relaxed in my arms. I took her face in my hands and said, "I'm just glad you're safe." I leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me.

"I'm not kissing you, you're all dirty," Serah teased, and smiled at my shocked expression. I rubbed a thumb across my face and stared glumly at the thick and black grime covering my finger.

She pinched my cheek playfully and moved in to kiss me with an urgency. I was caught off guard again by her impulsive actions and her lips pressing hard and forcefully against my own made my knees buckle from the painful desire flowing through my veins.

I didn't want to stop the kiss, but there were more pressing matters to attend. I had to grab Serah by the shoulders to gently push her away.

Serah looked at me with a puppy-like expression and I smiled half-heatedly.

"Is something wrong?" Serah said.

"Yes…" I said, and paused.

"Well, what is it? Serah pressed, growing more concerned.

"Snow escaped," I blurted out, and Serah's eyes grew wide with realization.

Before Serah could respond, Fang and company walked into the conversation. "This guy is really starting to get on my nerves," Fang interjected. "How did he even pull this catastrophe off anyway?"

Everyone looked at each other in puzzlement. No one had a clue how Snow devised such an elaborate plan.

"There's no way he was smart enough to accomplish this on his own," Fang concluded, and pondered to herself for answers.

"Does this mean he'll be coming after Serah again?" Vanille worriedly said.

"I think his new target may be someone else…" Hope's soft voice added.

"It better not be me," Fang said.

"I'm sure it's not you, Fang," Vaniile dryly said.

"You never know," Fang said, and lackadaisically shrugged. "Then who, Hope? You?"

"No, not me," Hope nodded his head, and then looked at me. "I think he wants, Light."

"He _wants_ her? Ugh, gross," Fang interrupted.

"I don't meant like _that_," Hope blushed, and continued. "Did you see the way he looked at Light during the trial? He seemed like he wanted to… you know." Hope fiddled fearfully with his fingers.

"Kill her?" Fang and Vanille said, in perfect unison.

Serah looked at me with growing fear in her eyes, and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Fang and Vanille laughed at the notion of Snow actually being able to kill me. I had to confess, the Snow before was no threat to me, but now, I felt there was more to him, and in his gaze there existed a sense of a dead soul in a numb body.

"I'd like to see him try," I said, confidently, and Fang high-fived me. Serah and Hope looked more at ease from my words, but I couldn't help but feel things were not going to get any easier.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I sat and stared mindlessly at the dim glow of the television screen projecting plastic smiles and product advertisements of which were ninety-percent of useless tools. The living room was quiet and only the sound of the ice cubes clinking in my glass as they slowly melted broke the depressing atmosphere. Serah was upstairs, asleep after a trying day.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my messy hair as I tried to force myself asleep, but I simply couldn't. The darkness pressed heavily upon me and was no help in comforting me into a state of slumber. I was paranoid. Every minute or two, I'd creep back upstairs to sneak a peek in our bedroom to make sure Serah was still there. After the tenth time checking up on her, my limbs started to finally grow weary, and my eyelids became heavy with drowsiness. I shut my eyes and the fluorescent of the television screen still managed to pass through the thin veil of my eyelids – dim light, bright light, and so on.

Flashes of light. And then the sound of the courtroom explosion echoed like a haunt causing me to shoot my eyes back open. I groaned and tried my hardest to get comfortable on the couch – not wanting to crawl back in bed for fear of waking Serah. I shut the television off and the room was enveloped in a blinding darkness. Not liking the new scene, I turned the television back on to see Serah standing beside me – nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Serah! You scared the hell out of me!" I gasped, trying not to sound too much like a chicken, but from the look of amusement on Serah's face, I failed.

She had her hair in a messy ponytail, mussed from an obvious fitful sleep. As if an homage to a late-night dirty movie, Serah's top button of her shirt had been left unbuttoned – low enough for her cleavage to show. I wondered if the button had come loose during or her sleep or if she had done it on purpose. Whatever the case, I couldn't stop my eyes from slowly drifting back to the lily-white flesh contrasting with the darkness. 

"What are you doing down here, Claire? Come back to bed," Serah said, and she extended a hand for me to grab.

I stared at her in silence as if she were a phantom from my dreams, and she continued to smile the carefree smile I've always known her to bring out when she was truly in pain.

"Sorry," I said, and drifted off, weary from lack of sleep, stress, and _everything_.

Serah sighed, and plopped herself beside me. "What are you sorry about now, Claire? It's not like you to say sorry so much." Serah laid her head on my shoulder, and I stared at the top of her head – following the light strands of hair from their roots to the tips curling slightly as they touched her neck and shoulders.

This girl beside me. She mesmerized me – made my world become a place entirely different from all I've been taught to think about life.

"I'm sorry, I love you," I said, not sure why I chose to add an apology this time.

Serah turned to look up at me, and chuckled lightly. "I love you, and I'm not sorry," Serah replied, and brushed away my falling bangs.

I shivered from her light and gentle touch, trying not to feel the rush of blood pounding through my body. This is fine. We're fine. Nothing and no one can touch us, I tried and tell myself. Snow was never far from my mind. It irked me to think he could appear at any moment, wanting revenge on me, or worse, wanting to harm Serah. I could care less if he was after me, but Serah…

I gazed sadly at Serah's innocent face until she grew self-conscious from the weight of my stare.

"What is it?" Serah said, and rubbed the end of her right earlobe nervously. She was blushing and so was I.

"Did you love, Snow?" I sprang on her, immediately regretting the question.

Serah looked not phased as if expecting me to ask such a thing someday.

"I wouldn't say it was love. Just loneliness," Serah said.

"But I was there," I said.

"Yes, you always were, but your head was always somewhere else," Serah recalled the quiet dinners we shared and the brief mornings in passing.

"I was afraid," I admitted.

"Of what?" Serah prodded.

"Of you," I answered, honestly.

"Me?" Serah, laughed softly, in both disbelief and awe.

"I was afraid of how I felt about you," I confessed, and felt my blush deepen from my long-held secret of the only thing is this world that scared me.

"I see," Serah whispered, deep in thought and said, "Did you know I've always wanted you to love me. I mean, love me for who I am not just because of our relation? I don't know exactly when it started. Maybe there really never was a particular moment of revelation. The feeling might have always been there, fostering and waiting for me to realize it and accept it."

I paused, and thought about all the awkward moments we shared, and how there was a tension between us growing thicker as the years went by. I think I always knew, but I said, "I didn't know."

"Well, now you know," Serah said, and smiled. She looked tired, not physically, but emotionally.

"Yes, I do," I said, trying not to cry.

"This is bull!" Fang's loud voice jolted the quiet surrounding.

It was a new day and we were sitting around a large round table in Fang's home discussing plans to start searching for Snow. My coffee in my hand felt comforting after a night with only two hours of sleep. I caressed the mug, thanking the Heavens for creating such a wonderful beverage.

Hope flinched slightly in his seat as he picked nervously at the rind of his mandarin orange. There was a big basket filled with mandarin oranges Hope had bought this morning which Fang was speedily going through as she pitched her ideas and thoughts.

Vanille twirled her weapon around on the tabletop and was trying to look like she was listening closely to Fang ramble and rant about Snow's escape.

It was early. We were all tired, especially myself from the restless night. Fang resembled a German dictator as she circled the table with her hands clutched at her back, urging us to brainstorm any leads on where Snow may be.

It was funny. One would think I'd be the one acting like Fang, but I honestly was just too exhausted to display even close to Fang's energy that morning.

"Snow is on the loose. He is a _loose goose_ who may try and carry Serah off to Maker-knows-where again," Fang said, and looked at me as if wanting a response.

I didn't say anything. Don't get me wrong, I care deeply about Serah being in danger, but the fact of the matter was, we had no clue where Snow might have run off to.

"Loose goose?" I heard Hope repeat Fang's choice of words in a puzzled manner.

Fang shot him a glare, and Hope returned to peeling his baby orange.

"How's the injury, Hope?" Serah whispered in Hope's ear. "Feeling better?"

The silver-haired boy gave Serah an easygoing smile and said, "Yes, it's not so bad. Thanks for asking, Serah."

Serah gave Hope an encouraging smile and turned to whisper in my ear, "How long do you think this meeting will go on?"

"Depends on when Fang will run out of steam on her crazy train," I whispered back, and Serah laughed softly, tickling the left side of my cheek with her warm breath.

"Hey, stop flirting over there!" Fang said, and pointed at us.

Everyone was looking at us, and I blushed from the sudden attention.

Hope stopped to look at Serah and me for a moment, but then began to peel oranges again at a much faster rate, but with a light blush on his face.

Vanille rolled her eyes and playfully said, "Kids these days."

Fang walked over to her large white board and wrote out in big letters: LOOSE GOOSE! in an effort to divert our attention back to the situation at hand. She also drew a rough caricature of Snow's face beside the words with his hair much more wild than I remembered it to be.

"Can we stop calling Snow a loose goose?" I finally spoke, and before Fang could argue, a loud rapping from the door interrupted our inane conversation.

Vanille peeked from behind the curtain to see who it was and gasped.

"What is it?" Fang said, and walked over to where Vanille was to take a look for herself. Fang's eyes widened and she turned towards me and said, "The loose goose is here. Dinner is about to be served."

I looked back at Fang with both dread and disbelief. Dread, for knowing Snow was finally here and so was Serah, meaning she'd be in harm's way. Disbelief, at the cheesy phrases coming of Fang's mouth.

"It's time to end this now, "I said, and was resolved to squash all the nonsense before it got even worse. _How bad could it get?_ I asked myself, and knew from firsthand experience it could always go from bad to much worse.


End file.
